


clothes shopping

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew has awful taste in clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	clothes shopping

"I do not believe this is really necessarily, Betilla." A light blush forms on Andrew’s cheeks, one of the rare times he’s become embarrassed. Grabbing at his hat, he tips it down slightly, glad for the hair that covered his face. "I appreciate your help, but there is nothing wrong with the clothes I wear!"

Pursing her lips, Betilla shoots him a look, holding a red sweater up to his chest, seeing how it looks on him. ”All your clothes are split red and blue and covered in stars, or striped red and white. It would be fine…some of the times, I suppose. But you really need some better clothes.”

It takes everything the man has to not pull a pout at that. While he thought his clothes were cool looking, it seemed Betilla, and many others disagreed. Sometimes he regretted not going with a simple black robe like his cousin did. Sighing in defeat, he doesn’t protest as the fairy holds more clothes up to him. “If you say so, darling.”

Noticing her boyfriend’s displeasure, Betilla sets the clothes down and smiles, leaning over to give him a kiss on the nose. ”Don’t worry, you can still wear the red and blue, these are just clothes for special occasions.”

Smiling now himself, he gives the taller woman a kiss on the cheek and laughs, overjoyed at both what she said and the nose kiss. ”How absolutely wonderful!”


End file.
